Fall Like Roses
by Bethey96
Summary: Aria has been apart of Damon's life for as long as he can remember, and for Damon she is like his Lexi. After almost 20 years apart they finally reunite much to the annoyance of Elena, who takes an immediate dislike to her. Will Elena find out their secret past that he's so reluctant to share? And what's the other reason to Aria's sudden return?
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ First story without the Mikaelson's! Elena's character is going to be a bit OC, I find it difficult to write her character as a vampire: S Just a short story I thought of whilst watching Damon clips, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fall like Roses

Damon sat quietly at the bar staring aimlessly down at his empty glass, the only thing on his mind was the simple decision to make. To get a refill or not. He noticed how the barmaid was becoming more and more frustrated with his indecisiveness; he couldn't help but crack a smile.

The grill was lifeless and there wasn't even any music playing, in all his honesty he didn't know why he was still here. He could be getting free alcohol at home, and his entertainment? Annoying whoever he pleased.

"That seats taken" He muttered as he saw a young woman sit beside him where Alaric once sat. He growled as she just laughed at him.

"Two beers please" His eyes widened as he recognised her voice. He turned his head slowly and dropped his mouth as he saw her.

"Aria?" She smiled brightly at him

"Hello Damon"

He jumped up onto his feet and pulled her into a tight hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her around, they both laughed hysterically. He finally placed her down once their drinks arrived.

"Where have you been!" He asked with a wide smile as they retook their seats at the bar.

"Everywhere. Anywhere. But I've been watching you" She took a big gulp of her beer and chuckled "And of course Katherine" She laughed even harder. "The big bad Katerina gaining greys, how comical"

"Trust me; you didn't have to deal with her when she had a sinus infection"

"I'd hate to imagine" She wrapped her dark hair over her shoulders and shook her head with amusement. He watched her for a while, she'd always interested him and he'd always found her attractive. But there was never a right time, and there still wasn't.

"So…who's your latest catch?" She rolled her eyes towards him with a smirk.

"Elena" He replied quietly before taking a sip of beer.

"Ah" She looked down "Wait…" She spun around and narrowed her eyes "The Katherine lookie likie?" He nodded slightly "Damn Damon…Well I hope she's not like her personality wise"

He didn't reply, he didn't need to. She knew that if Elena was he'd never be anywhere near her.

"Well I think we should get utterly wrecked" Aria chimed cheerfully as she patted his leg

"Like the good old days?" He raised an eyebrow

"Which days are you on about?" She frowned sarcastically

"The ones where it was acceptable for women to be publically drunk…."

"Ahá, the best days" She smirked as they clicked their glasses together "Now let's go whilst the night is still young"

He wrapped his arm around her neck and led her out, just as they reached the door Elena stormed in, her mouth dropping at the sight of Damon. As quickly as she entered she exited, Damon sighing and running after her.

"Elena wait!" He called out after her.

Aria rolled her eyes, doppelgängers, such sensitive creatures. She appeared in front of the girl and sarcastically smiled.

"Going somewhere?" The veins under Elena's eyes grew as she went to slap her, she sighed and caught her wrist. "Try that again baby vampire and I'll make those pretty little brown eyes of yours, not so pretty" Elena shook her hand free and scowled at her and Damon.

"Who's this?!" Elena pointed at the casual looking Aria.

"She's just a friend…"

"Except for that one night in 1903…" She butted in with a smirk

"Aria you're not helping things" He tried to reason with her but she just folded her arms

"What's to be helped? Is a friend reunion so atrocious these days?"

"Shut up" Elena barked

"What do you see in her Damon?" She laughed and walked away and leaned against the nearest car.

Elena looked towards her as Damon tried to explain, Aria waved, oh how she'd enjoy tormenting this little girl. She looked at her watch and sighed, she really couldn't be bothered with this anymore. She appeared beside the couple and placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, lets postpone fun for the little green monster" She wrapped her arms around Elena's shoulder making her squirm. "Someone's touchy…Chuck some blood or alcohol down this one Damon. See ya around"

She disappeared off making Damon sigh and begin to walk away, Elena grabbed onto his arm.

"What Elena?" He barked "Was you like this when Lexi first turned up? Because I'm damn sure that Aria wasn't wearing just a towel"

"I just…"

"You just what? I haven't seen her for almost 20 years and you ruin it"

"Damon please!" He shook his head.

"I'm with you Elena, you have nothing to worry about"

* * *

Aria entered her hotel suite; damn she needed a drink, any she didn't care. She called room service and within minutes a young woman was at her door holding the tray of drinks she orders.

"Where do you want this?" They woman politely asked

"Anywhere I don't care" Aria shut the door behind her and without another word plunged her fangs into the innocent human. She drained her victim and let her fall to the ground before wiping her mouth clean. Stepping over the fresh corpse she grabbed the bottle of wine and drank. She'd get wrecked anyway, even without Damon, it had been her ritual for 5 months now. Maybe one day the pain would go away…

Her head spun as she finished all the drinks and like every night they tears began. She threw the bottle against the wall and cried out for Joseph, but like always there wasn't a reply. She flopped onto the bed and scrunched her eyes closed, she'd find revenge.

****5 months before****

"Joseph!" She squealed as he tickled her viciously "Please stop!" He continued and laughed at her struggle. "I swear if you don't stop you'll get it" Aria gave him a serious look despite her body wriggling hilariously.

"You are no fun Aria!" He pouted as the sunlight shone onto his hazel eyes.

"Oh I beg to differ!" She protested as she pushed him onto his back "I'm the most entertaining person you've ever known" She smirked before planting a kiss onto his soft lips.

"Not to mention beautiful" She smiled as she buried her face into his neck, he lifted her hand and locked their fingers together. "I love you Aria" She smiled and sat up.

"Not as much as I love you" He smiled and stoked her cheek

"Then kiss me" She giggled before leaning in, their lips connecting. She'd never loved anyone as much as him, he was her soul mate.

His body tensed up so she pulled away quickly, blood trickled from his nose.

"Joseph?!" He sat up and began to throw up blood. "Joseph what's happening?!"

"Aria…" He gasped before more blood projected from his mouth. He looked into her fearful eyes as his face turned grey. "Tell me you love me…"

"I love you…" She whimpered as he fell onto his back, she jumped to his side and shook his body. "Joseph please! Wake up! Joseph!" Her body shook with heartbreak and shock…what had just happened? Her tears fell onto his face as she closed his eyes. "Please don't leave me..."

* * *

A/N~ So there's first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review and let me know what you think, much love x


	2. Chapter 2

Aria woke to the ringing of her phone, she growled as she tried to find her phone through fogged eyes. She squinted as she tried to make out who was calling her…It was Darren, she answered immediately.

"Please tell me you have good news" She quickly said as she sat up

"I've been to see the witch…she says it was a bloodline"

"What do you mean?" She frowned and rubbed her forehead

"An Original died 5 months ago, their bloodline all died as consequence. Joseph was a part of them" His name stung at her heart, the wound still as painful as the day she lost him.

"Who'd kill an Original?"

"That's what you've got to find out Aria…This isn't just for Joseph, what about Rachel, Alice and Ian? It's just you and me now"

"Don't remind me Darren, please"

"Look I'll try and find some more information and come and join you, they will be avenged" She went to hang up but then spoke quickly.

"Which original died?" She frowned

"Kol" Her mouth dropped, how the hell did they kill him? "And Aria…be careful"

"I always am"

She hung up the phone and tossed it to the side before standing up, she grumbled at the sight of the dead body. How she hated clearing up after herself and in daylight there was no chance.

"Let's do this the lazy way"

She packed her bags and placed them outside before re-entering the room. She grabbed the bottles and poured whatever leftovers she could onto the dead body and around the room, it wasn't the best but she didn't exactly want to call room service up again.

She lit a match and closed the door behind her as the flames spread. Locking the door she breathed in the fresh air, grabbed her bags and left. Maybe she could bunk out at Damon's for a while longer, annoy that bint Elena that he's so fond of.

* * *

She arrived at the boarding house and dropped her bags on the floor, she snickered at his house. The Salvatore's, always ones for showing off. She tapped at the door and was expecting to see Damon's face…but to her annoyance Elena answered.

"Oh God, you live here?" She folded her arms and scowled a her

"Yes I do, because Damon loves me and let me and my brother live here since our house was burnt down"

"And that's it? You expect me to give you sympathy for that? Wow…"

"What do you want?" She spat back with narrowed eyes

"A little hospitality to be quite honest. Where's Damon?"

"Out"

"Why don't you like me? Is it because I slept with him, let's see erm, 110 years ago? Whoa newsflash, everyone's slept with him"

"Can you go now?"

"Now why would I want to do that? When I can stay here with you" Aria leaned into the doorframe, she knew she had to be invited in, she wasn't stupid. "Let me guess little bro is the human?"

"No…"

"Liar!" Aria laughed "You remind me of Katherine so much"

"You know Katherine?" Aria smirked and looked behind Elena, all she could hear was a racing human heart, she knew she was in there.

"Is that why you're not letting me in?" She raised an eyebrow before calling out behind her "Come off it Katherine I'm not going to kill you"

Katherine reluctantly stepped out of her hiding spot, she looked worse than expected. Aria weakly smiled as she looked visibly uncomfortable.

"It's been a while…" Katherine muttered

"Have you been counting the days since we parted? I am touched" She tilted her head as Elena's eyes darted between them. Katherine tried her best to hide her smile, causing Aria to laugh. "Come here" She put her arms out and waited as Katherine walked over.

"What's this sudden visit for?" Katherine asked as she pushed Elena out of the way

"Aren't I allowed to visit my best friend hm?"

"I know you too well Aria, and after 20 years it's quite a surprise" Aria couldn't argue so she just laughed and rested her head against the doorframe.

"So Kat, do you know whose arm I have to twist to enter this place?" Elena scowled as both Aria and Katherine stared at her. "I'll be a good girl, promise" Aria pouted innocently.

"Fine! I'll get him" She whined

"Tah bubs" She rolled her eyes towards Katherine "You have to stay in here with her? You have my sympathy"

* * *

****1864****

"Are you going to behave this time Katherine?" Aria asked as she peered out of the window, taking in the beautiful vista as they made their journey to Mystic Falls.

"I won't promise anything" She replied as Aria rolled her eyes towards Emily who didn't look at all amused.

"And whose hospitality will we be trespassing on this time?"

"The Salvatore's, a wealthy family with two sons. I may share" Aria laughed and fiddled with the loose strands of her dark hair.

"Keep them both Kat, I may change my mind and stay with Pearl" They both chuckled quietly.

"We're here" Emily announced quietly and started to straighten her skirt. The coach stopped to reveal a large white house, a young man came out of the home.

"Hmm, maybe I'll stay after all" Aria whispered as the coach door opened.

They stepped out of the carriage slowly, Aria waited as Emily straightened Katherine's skirt

"You must be Miss Peirce and Miss Grey" The young man barely took his eyes off Katherine, Aria sighed. It was difficult to be noticed by men when she was the travel partner of the timeless beauty of Katerina Patrova.

"Please call me Katherine" He kissed the back of her hand, Aria could hear nothing but his racing heart.

She looked towards the gardens and longed to avoid the awkward tension between Katherine and her new victim.

"Mr Salvatore may I take a turn about the gardens?"

"Yes of course Miss Grey, I'll inform my father of your arrival and then I can escort you" She folded his hands behind his back.

"No it is ok, Miss Emily can walk with me. Katherine has been excited to make your acquaintance" She linked arms and smiled at Katherine's warning glare. "I won't take long"

They reached the gardens and out of earshot of Katherine, Aria lightly pulled Emily down onto a bench.

"I have a bad feeling about this visit Emily…Please inform me if anyone mentions anything about vampires"

"You have my loyalty Miss Grey" She replied making Aria smile.

"You are too good to us, I'm afraid I'm more grateful than Katherine" She stood up as another young man came walking towards her. His smile was friendly as he lightly bowed, his bright blue eyes locking with her dark brown.

"My brother informed me you were here; our father would like to meet you"

"Of course, I just needed some air"

"I'm Damon by the way" He chimed as he began to lead her back to the house.

"Aria"

* * *

A/N~ So that's a part of the history between Aria/ Katherine/ Damon. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions just DM me, I'll be happy to reply. Thank you for all the support and reviews, didn't expect many would like it. Wish you all a Merry Christmas! Much love x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ A bit of history in this chapter, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

****1863****

Aria held her hands behind her back as she strolled through the library and into the hall, bumping into Mr Salvatore.

"My apologies Miss Grey" She smiled and lightly shook her head.

"No need to apologise Mr Salvatore, I should have looked where I was going" He chuckled lightly and looked into the library where he heard Katherine and Stefan laughing.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay"

"We are thank you, we're very grateful for your hospitality" He smiled

"Hope that you will be attending the Founders Ball?" She smiled weakly and looked down.

"Only if I am invited sir"

"Well then, let this be one" She smiled and nodded in reply "Very good, I hope you'll enjoy it"

He walked away towards his study leaving Aria to sigh, she hated balls of any sort they always reminded her of when she first met Katherine, or Katerina as she was called.

* * *

****1492****

Aria stood quietly beside Rose as they watched as Trevor led a mysterious young woman towards Lord Elijah.

"This will not end well Rose, I have a bad feeling" Aria muttered as she sipped her wine, Rose smiled in response.

"You and your 'bad' feelings"

"I'm sometimes right though, my mother always told me to go with my gut instinct"

"That was because she was a witch"

"Well so am I!"

"You've always amused me Aria" She shook her head "So these bad feelings? What are they?" Aria bit into her bottom lip as she stared at the young human girl.

"Death…I think she'll be responsible for death, or she'll die" Aria smiled

"It'll probably be the latter; I think she's the doppelgänger"

"Hmm…"

"Not earwigging on my brothers now are we ladies" They both jumped as Lord Kol appeared beside them with a wicked smirk.

"Of course not my lord" Rose pleaded as Aria remained quiet. He nodded before looking towards Aria.

"And you Miss Grey?"

"I cannot deny listening to a few words" He raised an eyebrow as she held her hands behind her back "I'm just intrigued at that young woman with Lord Elijah" He chuckled before holding out his arm.

"Then we shall investigate" She smiled before linking with his arms, leaving Rose astonished.

They walked slowly towards the two lords, Kol taking the longer route. He stopped and looked down towards her, he noticed a flicker of fear in her eyes, he enjoyed his reputation.

"You do interest me Aria, being so truthful even in the face of danger"

"Better to die with a guilty free conscious than to die a liar" He smirked at her response.

"There's something different about you, don't think I haven't heard your little stories of 'bad' feelings" Aria narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Have you been earwigging my Lord" He chuckled but remained silent, hinting that she had to explain herself. "I've always had them; sometimes I just don't get them"

"Your mother was a witch wasn't she?" Aria nodded but then frowned in thought.

"So am I, but performing spells just doesn't….suit me. Maybe after time they'll disappear" He looked around the room to locate his siblings, all of them engrossed in conversation. He leant towards her and whispered

"I want you to do something for me"

"Anything"

"Come with me…" He led her out of the room and into his brother's study, she looked more uncomfortable but he didn't have time to comfort her. "Do you have any feelings about me?"

She raised both eyebrows as he leant into the desk.

"As in?" He smiled as he realized how it sounded.

"These bad feelings, anything about my future" She tilted her head

"I can try, but sometimes I get nothing" She shrugged her shoulders before walking towards him "Sometimes emotion effects my abilities"

"Oh it does?" He tilted his head making her heart race. She couldn't deny she had always been attracted to him, but she knew not to mess with the Originals, and she knew that someone else was out there for her.

"Give me your hands" He obligingly did so, even if she wasn't a very good witch he'd always admired her species, even though he knew he was superior. Aria closed her eyes and concentrated.

_Blood everywhere, she was scared. Everyone was dead, her mother, her sisters and her family. Klaus had been here, she knew it. Then there was fire, everywhere._

Aria jumped back and breathed heavily, Kol was now concerned.

"What? What was it?" Aria cupped her forehead. "Tell me!"

"It wasn't you don't worry…" He frowned

"Then what was it?!" He growled making her tremble.

"Someone else's future invaded as I concentrated on yours, hers was stronger and pushed your away because it'll happen sooner"

"Who?"

"That girl with your brothers" She rubbed her chin as she thought "Let me try again, now I know hers then it shouldn't come back" She took his hands again.

_Daggered in a coffin. Silas and hunters…The doppelgänger_

She reopened her eyes and looked straight into his eyes

"I'd recommend you don't piss off your brother Lord Kol"

"Is that it? Tell me more" He whined making her sigh with frustration.

"I cannot. These aren't just absolute events, choices affect everything! A choice you make could contradict my words. Knowing the future is dangerous Kol, you cannot live in paranoia for eternity"

He pinned her against the wall and showed his fangs, she pushed him back.

"You will fight for what you believe in and that is honourable"

"I want to know more Aria!"

"I don't even know what I saw, all I know is that at some point you will be daggered…" She looked towards the direction where the doppelgänger was.

"I think your use has come to an end….Wouldn't want you blurting it out would we?" She raised her eyebrows and backed away from him as he slowly walked towards her. "Thanks for the help"

He appeared in front of her and snapped her neck; he let her dead body fall to the ground. He sighed; maybe killing her wasn't the best idea at a ball, now he had to hide the evidence. He lifted her body and carried her towards the back of the mansion. He threw her to the ground when he knew he was a safe distance.

As he went to turn away she bolted up in panic, even he jumped back. He frowned as she grumbled and rubbed her neck.

"That hurt!" She pouted as he rubbed his temples.

"Well you were meant to stay dead…Just have to kill you again!" He ran towards her

"WAIT! WAIT!" He stopped and growled "How about this…I tell you something about your future and you help me with the transition and don't kill me?" She tried to smile as he stood back and relaxed.

"Fine. But once this is done you have to leave, and if I or any of my siblings see you again you will be dead" She bit into her lip and nodded. "Now let's go hunting" He pulled her arm and led her back towards the party "You better be a fast leaner"


	4. Chapter 4

Aria sipped her wine before flopping beside Katherine on the sofa; she narrowed her eyes towards Elena. It'd been a while since she had 'bad' feelings about people, not since she turned.

"So how's human life?" She diverted her mind towards Katherine who was quietly grumbling. "What's wrong now?"

"My back…" Aria rolled her eyes and jumped onto her feet and towards the window.

"Who did this to you Kat?" There was no reply so she turned back around to see Katherine scowling at Elena, she knew immediately.

"Bitch move Elena…" She strolled towards her "You know I really don't like you"

"Trust me the feelings mutual" Elena sighed and went to leave, Aria snapped her hand out and twisted the baby vampire's wrist. She growled in pain making Aria smirk.

"No respect for those who could easily kill you"

"Do it then! Damon would never forgive you" Aria just laughed before pushing her shoulder out of place and kneeing her in the face, Elena fell to the floor.

"Trying to bargain by using Damon?" She chuckled "You don't want to make an enemy of me Elena, especially at the present time" She stepped over her just as her phone began to ring, she didn't hesitate answering it.

"I know who killed him Aria…" Her heart almost dropped as she heard Darren's voice. "It was a hunter, one of the five"

"And where is he?"

"Where you are…Mystic Falls" She didn't notice Elena listening in to their conversation. She hung up the phone before staring out of the window, she didn't bother running after Elena when she ran.

"Kat…" Katherine stood up and walked to her side, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Do you remember Joseph?" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, Katherine walked to her front and wiped it away before slightly nodding. "He's…dead"

"I had a feeling that why you were back. You shouldn't have answered the phone, Elena will find out why you are here" Aria shrugged and flopped down.

"If she ruins this, I will kill her"

* * *

Elena needed to get rid of Aria, the vampire hadn't even tried to be civil since she arrived, she didn't know how Damon could've been friends with her. She waited outside Bonnie's house, she'd get answers. Bonnie answered the door but before she could ask Elena was already inside.

"I need your help Bonnie"

"You want me to get rid of Damon's friend right?" Elena opened her mouth to say something but nothing was said. "Are you sure you're not just jealous?"

"No! That's not just it…I just need to know why she's here!"

"You don't think she's here just to visit her old friends then?" Bonnie tilted her head towards the living room before walking in. She grabbed her grimoires and began to flick through the pages. "I can do the same spell I used for Luca, and to get her into that state I can use the same spell that I did with Katherine…you just need to get something of hers"

Just as Elena went to sit beside Bonnie who was preparing her spell her mobile rung, it was Katherine.

"Yes?" Elena grumbled

"I just want to warn you Elena; whatever you're planning you should stop. And you of all people should really keep your head down with this one"

"Why are you trying to help me Katherine?"

"Because I care about my friend and Damon, whatever you do could hurt him you know that don't you?" Elena looked down "Aria isn't in her right mind, trust me" She hung up the phone and turned to Bonnie.

"Who was that?" She raised an eyebrow

"Katherine….Trying to talk me out of this, she said that Aria isn't in her right mind, I want to know why"

"Then you need to get one of her possessions!" She reminded her before ushering her out of the house.

"I'll call Damon; he'll get them out of the house"

"You cant involve him Elena, he's her best friend"

"The more reason to do it!"

* * *

****1864****

Damon stood at the corner of the room watching as his brother danced with the woman he loved, anger and jealousy filled his body as they kept glazing towards him. He felt embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed, everyone knew of the love triangle with him, his brother and Katherine. Just as he was about to leave he felt an arm linking with his, he almost jumped until he saw Aria's familiar brown eyes.

"Damon do not make me regret attending" She raised an eyebrow. "Please dance with me" She pouted innocently making him laugh, if anyone could save him from himself it was her.

"Of course Miss Aria" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We're friends now Damon, you don't have to call me by that" He smiled before leading her to towards the dancers, she whispered in his ear quiet enough for him to hear but not Katherine. "Let's make them jealous"

They continued to dance late into the night and they amused themselves at Katherine's reaction. Aria led him outside into the garden where they first met. She sat down and breathe in the fresh air and watched as Damon sat beside her.

"Does it not bother you that Katerina toys with you both?" He frowned at her question "Katherine I mean"

"I know what she is…she told me" Aria sighed and nodded.

"I cannot take her anywhere, what else has she said?"

"She said you were too, Pearl, Anna…" She pressed her finger on his lips.

"Then you know I will protect them with my life, I trust you never to speak of this to anyone, not even your brother" He nodded before tilting his head.

"How old are you?" She chuckled

"A couple of months older than Katherine" She smiled "You wouldn't want this life Damon, you should forget about us and find a family"

"Would you take it all back?" He questioned, his curiosity fascinated her.

"If I could change what happened then maybe? But if I did then I wouldn't have met you" She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You've given me back my humanity and I thank you for that…and if this curse ever is placed on you then I promise to help you" He smiled and patted her shoulder, she sighed with content.

Damon was perfectly and beautifully human; she hoped he'd never change.

* * *

Aria sat at the bar and finished her second glass of scotch, she went to motion the bar tender to give her more but instead she just compelled him to leave the bottle there. She rubbed her forehead when she sensed him behind her.

"Hello Damon…" Before she could move he pinned her into the bar

"Did you threaten Elena!" Aria just laughed and peeled his hand off her throat.

"Maybe, she had it coming. She tested me Damon, maybe you should teach her to do better than to mess with me" He shrugged her off and sat down

"What has happened to you?" He frowned but she just laughed again before drinking from the bottle.

"Remember Joseph?" She took a big gulp as he nodded "I watched him die in my arms 5 months ago and I've become a raging alcoholic" She took a deep breath tying to fight the tears

"Is that why your back?" She nodded weakly before breaking down.

"I have nowhere else to go, it follows me" She cried in her hands "And I can't turn it off because I don't want to forget him…I loved him"

* * *

A/N~ Just a reminder this is a short story, so it wont end with a sweet happy ending. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

****1864****

Aria entered her bedroom at ease, knowing that Damon knew released the burden that was weighing her down. It had been a long time since she had a none supernatural friend, and she wasn't going to lose him easily.

Suddenly she was pinned into the wall, her head smashed into the wall making her grumble. She opened her eyes to see Katherine in front of her with her eyes veined.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Aria growled quietly "Let's not forget whose house we are in!"

"I want you to leave Damon alone" Katherine replied with her hand still tight around her neck.

"So I'm not allowed friends Katerina? Let's also not forget who saved you all those years ago" She pushed her back easily "You're the one who going to get us killed!"

Katherine pinned her against the wall and pulled her arm back, she cried out in pain before kicking her back. Aria tried her best not to create noise but it was difficult to when she was being attacked. The hand around Aria neck was going tighter and tighter stopping the air from entering her lungs.

"Katherine…" She gasped but there was no response. It was like talking to a possessed woman, she barely recognised her. With her remaining strength she lifted her arms and snapped her friend's neck, they both fell to the ground but only Aria was conscious. As if on cue Damon came running in, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Aria what happened?"

"Get me out of here" She coughed as he helped her onto her feet "Please take me to Pearl's"

Aria had been sleeping beside Annabelle since Damon brought her here; she knew Pearl would accept her in, but now she was fully awake. She still couldn't believe Katherine, what had gotten into her?

She jumped up when she heard horses, carriages and guns from the distance. She shook Anna awake and went outside of her bedroom, bumping into Pearl who had panic written all over her face.

"What's going on?" Aria asked

"They're coming! Get Annabelle out of here…"

"Who?!" Aria almost shouted

"Someone has told them about us, the council are coming for us" Aria ran back into her room and pulled Pearls daughter onto her feet. "Hurry!" They went to follow her as she walked towards the horses "Stay back" Aria hid both Anna and Emily behind her.

"How did they know?" She whispered to Emily.

"Katherine" She replied. Anna screamed as Pearl was dragged away, Emily pulled her in close "You will see her again, Shhh!"

Aria's watered eyes caught with the Salvatore's, she knew their love for Katerina would be the end of them…there was no point saving them. She ran back into the house and packed what she could before dragging the mortified Anna away from Mystic Falls. She'd never forgive Katherine for this…

* * *

Elena tip toed into Aria's chosen room; if her plan went correctly she'd be with Damon right now. But who knew for how long? She took a deep breath; even though she knew she was out she was still nervous. Aria didn't have any boundaries; she didn't even seem to care if she upset Damon.

She went through her bag, a part of her mind telling her that this was wrong, but she just shook it away. She lifted up a photograph of Aria and a man, she looked happy, a change from her current self. She placed it in her pocket and soon found many photos, some with Aria and Damon, and others with her and Katherine. Elena frowned, was this really right?

Before she could put them back she heard Aria re-enter the house, she didn't waste time escaping, she was lucky…this time.

She arrived at Bonnie's house and continued to flick through the pictures, Bonnie sat beside her.

"You don't have to do this you know" She said reassuringly

"I do…by now she'll know I've taken them" Bonnie nodded and sighed before turning one of the pictures into dust.

"There…we just need to get her here"

"That'll be easy" Elena whispered as she pulled out her phone

* * *

Aria took a deep breath as she tidied her make-up; it'd been a very long time since she cried in front of someone, and now she felt pathetic. She went to her bag and froze.

"Katherine!" She shouted. Instead of Kat, Damon arrived. She folded her arms and scowled. "Where is she?"

"She's asleep on the sofa…What's wrong?" He frowned

"The pictures…they've gone"

"So?"

"Someone's been here…" She whispered as she touched her bag "Katherine wouldn't go through my bag" Damon's phone began to ring, she scowled as she recognised the voice, it was Elena. She snatched his phone and answered it. "Elena what are you doing?"

"I knew you'd answer" She chuckled; Damon frowned as he listened in. "I'm interested in the guy in the picture, the one with hazel eyes?" Aria's face changed

"I will kill you…"

"He's pretty…" Damon snatched the phone back.

"Elena what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He went to look at Aria, but she had gone. "Shit"

* * *

Bonnie answered the door calmly, Aria looked as if she was about to explode. Her features calmed when she saw Bonnie.

"Wow…" Bonnie began to tense up "Are you a…Bennett?"

"How did you know?" Aria gave a genuine smile.

"I was friends with Emily in 1894; you give the same…vibe?" Suddenly Bonnie felt guilty. Aria held out her hand with a smile. "I'm Aria"

"Bonnie" She shook her hand before frowning. "You were a witch?" Aria smiled and nodded.

"I wasn't a good one let's just say" She laughed slightly, it'd been too long since she spoke to a witch. She never really got over Emily's death, and she always felt guilty.

"But you could see people's future?" She nodded again.

"That's why me and Katherine are friends, I saw what she'd face…And I felt, sorry for her" For a moment she completely forgot why she was here. "Anyway, sorry I should go"

Bonnie wanted to stop this but before she could Elena had already thrown the dust onto her. Aria's unconscious body fell into her arms, her guilt was very strong now, but how could she turn her back on her best friend. They carried her into the house and began the ritual.

The candle light reflected in their eyes as Bonnie placed her damp hands on Aria's temples, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Elena frowned.

"There's a spell protecting her, by Emily" She concentrated more; the room went ice cold as the window beside them smashed.

"What's going on Bonnie?!" But they both froze as Emily appeared in front of them.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" The ghost asked causing their mouths to drop.

"Why are you protecting her?" Elena questioned, Emily's face was emotionless.

"The same reason Bonnie is helping you" Bonnie looked down at Aria's peaceful face before looking up towards her ancestor "She has become lost and broken, I watch her every night as she breaks down" She then scowled at Elena "This is your doing Elena, her pain is your fault and when she discovers it you will pay"

"I don't understand Emily" Elena stood up confused, Bonnie only remained silent.

"She saved my life and my children's lives" She looked down at Bonnie "You would not be here if it was not for Aria, I owe her"

More windows smashed as the candle lights grew taller; Bonnie began to cry as Emily entered her mind. As Elena tried to help she was flung out of the window. She continued to cry as Emily showed her what happened, the pain was almost real. Suddenly Aria bolted up in panic, her eyes locking with Emily's.

"Emily?" She whispered in awe, but her short happiness ended as she vanished. "What happened?!" Bonnie sighed and closed her grimoires.

"You have a protection spell on you" She wiped away her tears and breathed deeply.

"How?" Aria frowned at the witch before rubbing her forehead.

"Here, these are yours" Bonnie passed the remaining photos towards her "I'm sorry"

"Do you know why I'm here?" Bonnie nodded slightly "Damn…"

"I won't say anything, I promised Emily. Now go spend some time with Damon, because that's the other reason you're here"

"Why are you helping me?" Aria questioned.

"Because…I felt your pain"

* * *

****1902****

Damon and Aria slowly walked through the streets of Chicago, it was night and the crescent moon was up high. They always did this when she was sad, and today she'd just broken up with Joseph. Damon saw it as his job to cheer her up, but this time it was just silent. He knew it wasn't working, so next option was certain to lift her spirits.

"You know what you need" He whispered making her look up at him "Alcohol…and a snack" She smirked in response.

"Ahá, plan B! I was waiting for it" She chuckled

"Does that mean I still have to pay?" He smirked making her roll her eyes.

"When do we ever pay Damon?" He thought about it for a while but then just laugh, how he loved being a vampire. "You know you make such a better vampire than your brother"

"It's because I have you" She laughed as she elbowed his stomach.

They laughed their way through the many drinks that they compelled the barmaid to give them, including her own blood. After she dragged him onto the dance floor they returned to the bar thirsty for more blood.

"What about that one?" Damon whispered and pointed towards a lone girl in the distance.

"I see you like the quiet type Damon" She giggled down her glass before nodding. "Go get her then"

She slapped his bum as he walked away before cackling. Instead of blood when she was upset she turned to alcohol, and even as a vampire she couldn't hold it as well as others. She surveyed the room as Damon flirted with his snack, she needed something for herself. Her eyes caught with a young man who'd been watching her since she walked into the club. She smirked as she went over to him; he bit into his lip as she stood beside him.

"Wanna go out back?" She winked before linking arms with him.

In the alleyway she was pushed into the nearest wall and instead of the soft feeling on her lips, she felt a piercing sting in her chest. She took a big gasp as she looked down, a stake.

"How did you?" She whispered as her knees weakened.

"You killed my brother!" He spat back and began to twist the stake, she growled through the pain. "New York, 1899. You killed him and I watched you, and I've been after you since then"

"You wasted almost 3 years to die?" Her eyes veined as she snapped her hand out. As she went to bite him she suddenly felt weak again, she hadn't even noticed the syringe until he pulled it out of her neck. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Damon ran outside just in time, he didn't waste time snapping the human's neck. He ran to her side she was out cold, he carefully lifted her up and carried her to the nearest hotel. As he lay her on the bed he couldn't begin to realize how close he came to losing her…

He hated seeing her like this, he loved her…


	6. Chapter 6

****1902 continued****

Aria grumbled as she slowly woke up, she continued to grumble until she saw Damon lying beside her. She looked at him with confusing, but he just handed her a glass of blood.

"What happened?" She mumbled before gulping down the blood

"I don't know, you tell me! I came out to see where you were and you were unconscious" He shrugged before jumping up of the bed. Aria thought for a moment, much of it was a blur but then she finally remembered.

"Argh, bastard vervained me" She cupped her forehead before standing up again. "I need more blood Damon…" She went to walk past him but he held her tight

"You're not going anyway Miss Grey" She frowned "We're going to get some room service and stay here where I can keep an eye on you" Aria smirked and playfully elbowed his side.

"Look at you taking care of me" She giggled before jumping onto the bed "Do you think they'll send up cake?" She pouted making him chuckle and shake his head.

"Cake, seriously?" He furrowed his brow

"Or more drink? Brandy sounds nice" He rolled his eyes before calling room service.

Soon enough a young girl tapped at the door, she didn't look at all amused, and no wonder it was almost 3am. She scowled at Damon making him smirk; customer service certainly wasn't her thing. She quietly walked past him and placed the drinks onto the table, he closed the door making her frown.

"Anything else sir?" She nibbled at her gums with discomfort as Aria tilted her head.

"Maybe…" She whispered in her ear making the girl jump, she showed her fangs and made her scream "You will stop screaming" The girl's mouth snapped shut "And you will not run, you will obey"

Damon walked over as the veins under his eyes began to show; before he could take a bite Aria beat him to it. He watched as a drip of blood rolled down Aria's chin, he clenched his fists. She stopped drinking and frowned at him.

"Aren't we sharing this one?" He appeared next to their victim and began to drain her; Aria smirked before going back to her meal.

The dead girl slid to the floor leaving them sitting in silence. Aria took a deep breath and dragged the body out of sight into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror and watched as the veins under her eyes slowly disappeared. She wiped her mouth clean and removed her blood stained dress, what could she wear now? She wrapped herself in a towel before going back into the room where Damon was staring out of the window. Things had changed today, something was different.

"She never loved me did she?" He whispered before glancing towards her "Katherine, what did she want with me?"

"You really want me to answer that Damon?" She replied as she undid her hair

"Well you've known her longer" Aria scoffed and placed her hair pins on the dresser.

"She wanted fun, a break from being on the run…It's what she does" She sighed "This time it was different, and as twisted as it is she cared for you"

"Just not enough…" He looked to the floor "You know what I'm still hungry" He rolled his eyes towards her again.

"So am I" She smirked before walking up to him "How about we make acquaintance with the neighbours…I need a new dress as well"

"Your turn to get the snacks" He lifted her up making her squeal, he spun her around before setting her down. They stood in silence as they remained face to face, her eyes darted side to side.

Aria's breath became stuttered as she stared into his bright blue eyes, her thoughts confused her but before she could do anything he kissed her.

"Sorry…" He stepped back ashamed. She shook her head and pulled him back towards her, their noses touching.

"Damon, I need this…" She stared into his eyes as she held his head and pecked his lips again. "Just for tonight"

"Very well" He smirked before kissing her again.

* * *

****Present Day****

Aria slammed the door shut as she left the witches house, suddenly things were staring to click. She ran down the street towards the grill, she'd get answers; she'd just have to pick off everyone from the retched town.

She entered the grill and trailed her eyes around the room, to her surprise Darren was sitting at the bar. She smiled and watched towards him, she covered his eyes.

"Hey Aria" He muttered before hugging her tightly, he looked around him before sitting again. "Any ideas who did it?" Aria sat beside him and ordered a shot; once it arrived she took a sip.

"By the pool table" She said without looking, he turned his head. He was confused for a moment as he saw the bartender Matt joke with the young boy. "The doppelgängers brother"

"He's not even old enough to drink!" He snorted, Aria chuckled and turned around.

"We won't kill him just yet Darren" She whispered "I think his beloved sister should witness the event"

"What about Damon?" Aria looked down into her glass; she turned her head towards Darren, her eyes watered.

"He'll never forgive me…"

* * *

Elena slowly entered the boarding house with a sigh, what happened to her plan? Now Bonnie didn't want any part of it, stating that _She's protected by Emily. _Everything was failing, but she knew she had to protect Jeremy at any cost. Whatever Aria's reason for returning it was for revenge, her gut told her it was about Jeremy. After all he was the only hunter in Mystic Falls.

Suddenly she was pushed into the wall, her eyes caught with Katherine's. She grumbled in frustration as the newly human doppelgänger scowled.

"What do you think you are doing Elena?" She questioned as she folded her arms, Elena didn't respond, she just walked away. "Elena!"

"What do you want Katherine?" She finally turned around.

"I want my friend to be safe, and you aren't helping things" Katherine stood in front of her "I don't know how far she'll go for revenge" Elena raised an eyebrow

"Revenge?" Katherine pressed her lips together tightly and looked away

"Just leave it alone Elena, you want to get out alive then you should listen to me"

"Why is everyone trying to help her? If she's come back for revenge then she's the enemy!" Katherine growled and slapped her descendant.

"Because believe it or not Elena, Aria is a good person...She's just misunderstood"


End file.
